


Man Enough: A Double Drabble

by smileytiger28



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Rewriting Toxic Myths, Toxic Masculinity, Verbal Abuse, how do i write concisely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileytiger28/pseuds/smileytiger28
Summary: set in the split seconds where sivana loses the magic eyeball & falls to his death before shazam saves him. sivana looks back on his life, thinks about toxic masculinity.
Relationships: Thaddeus Sivana & Sid Sivana, Thaddeus Sivana & Thaddeus Sivana's Father
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Man Enough: A Double Drabble

"Ask the ball if you're man enough," Thaddeus Sivana taunted Sid at the board meeting, "to throw me out of this room."

When Thaddeus answered the question for his brother, when he yanked Sid up by the collar, ripped the silky weave of his designer suit, in that split second before he catapulted Sid out the window — he caught a glimpse of Sid's pathetic face, all the blood drowned out, the teary eyes and shivering lips pleading for mercy.

And when, in deliberate irony, Thaddeus called Greed to sic his own father, he delighted in the sweet taste of retribution.

No, Thaddeus sees now. He tasted power.

"Will Thad ever be a man?" Sid asked in the car 45 years ago, the night true power — manhood — was dangled before Thad, then snatched away.

The look on Sid's and his father's faces before their deaths — it was powerlessness. The smile on Thad's face — that was dominance. Little Boy Thad became a man.

Now, Thaddeus plummets to his death, castrated. He's Little Boy Thad again, argyle socks, dorky glasses, Magic 8-Ball and all.

As the sidewalk rushes to kiss his face, Sivana lets out one small tear. He's glad to die naked.

**Author's Note:**

> thaddeus sivana's arc had the seeds of something _amazing_ that i'm sure will not ever get utilized properly on screen smh
> 
> anyway [come say hello on tumblr :)](https://smileytiger28.tumblr.com/) i need some semblance of a social life


End file.
